


i'm done with teenage boys

by lostmemoria



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, basically marrish drabbles, but idk if they really are, i might change the tag to mature or teen and up later on, or explicit, some prompts may be nsfw, these are suppose to be shorter than my fics, these are taken from fanfic memes found on tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-16 18:03:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 14,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2279454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostmemoria/pseuds/lostmemoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marrish drabbles.</p><p>[Previous Title: i'm drawn to you]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. kiss in the rain

**Author's Note:**

> From the kiss fanfic meme from ficmemes.tumblr.com:  
> #13: kiss in the rain. 
> 
> Enjoy!

As soon as Jordan gets out of the car, the rain beats down on him, quickly drenching him to the bone. But he doesn’t care about himself getting drenched, because his attention is focused on a familiar strawberry blonde girl. Jordan watches Lydia, who’s standing in the middle of the street, her arms outstretched and her face turned upward toward the cloudy sky. Her eyes were closed.

For a moment, Jordan thinks, what is she doing? But then he sees her lips quirk upward in a bright smile and the thought is thrown away, as he stares at girl who’s been stealing his breath away ever since he saw her at the Wendigo house. And even though, he doesn’t mind standing there like an idiot, watching Lydia—who’s now slowly twirling in a circle—he realizes that if she stays out in the storm for any longer, she’s going to get severely sick.

And Jordan definitely doesn’t want that to happen.

So he runs over to her, calling her name, and taking off his jacket in the progress. When he’s close enough to her, he drapes his jacket over her shoulders, catching her off guard.

"Jordan?" Lydia quirks an eyebrow at him questioningly, but the smile stays on her face as she instinctively huddles into his jacket. Her hair is drenched and her once loose curls were stick straight strands of hair that stuck to her face. Jordan notices how her shirt is soaked too, hugging her small frame, and without another hesitation, Jordan pulls her close to him, holding her and shielding her from the rain.

Jordan regrets it as soon as he does it, but Lydia doesn’t seem to care as he feels her snuggle closer to him. Jordan can hear her teeth chattering even through the harsh wind and thunder that can be heard overhead. “What are you doing out here?” he finally asks. “You’re going to get sick!”

Lydia moves under his grasp so that she’s looking up at him, and he’s looking down at her, and Jordan realizes how close their faces, or more importantly, their lips are.

"It seemed like the right thing to do," she says with a small smile, her green eyes gazing right into his, and for a moment, Jordan thinks about kissing her, and he actually thinks he’s going to, but then Lydia crinkles her nose and sneezes.

Jordan can’t help but smile, because he thinks the way she sneezes is really cute, and he wonders whether that’s a strange thing to think. But before he could even say bless you, Lydia stands on her tip toes, cups his face with her shivering hands, and crushes her freezing lips with his strangely warm ones. Jordan is taken aback at first, not knowing how to respond, but his feelings for the strawberry blonde ultimately take over and before he knows it, he’s kissing her back.

They kiss slowly, softly, and sweetly, their mouths and lips exploring as the rain continues to beat on intensely, only adding to the cliche like atmosphere. And as Lydia’s hands left Jordan’s face to relax around his neck, Jordan drapes his own hands around her waist, pulling her body in closer to his, and they stay like that for a while, completely lost in each other. Jordan doesn’t notice who pulls away first, but when they do, Lydia is staring up at him with fluttering eyelids and a satisfied smile on her face.

Jordan looks dazed as he slowly lets go of her, his inability to think or speak evident on his face. But when he does manage to find the right words, he asks, “What was that?”

Lydia shrugs her shoulders. “It seemed like the right thing to do.”

Jordan arches an eyebrow at her. “Really?”

Lydia wraps the deputy’s jacket closer to her body as she smiles flirtatiously up at him. “Really. And besides, I’ve been wanting to do that for a while now.”


	2. first kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kiss fanfic meme, #30 which is the love kiss, but the anon requested it to be a first kiss type scenario so I incorporated the two together.
> 
> Love Kiss: The love kiss is any kiss that you give while thinking tender, loving thoughts about your partner. You might not realize it, but your kissing style can be influenced by whatever’s on your mind. Smooching with love on your mind will make your kisses extra soft and sweet. Whether it’s on your partner’s mouth, neck, ear or forehead, the love kiss is the most romantic kiss you can give. (definition taken from ficmemes)

It’s not suppose to be a date, but as Lydia looks into her compact mirror and applies her lipstick for the fourth time, she’s starting to think it is a date. Jordan—she found it funny that they were on a first name basis now—had asked her if she wanted to get a coffee, and being as exhausted as she was from looking over numerous cases and photos of violently butchered bodies, she said yes.

And now, she’s waiting for him in the passenger seat of his car while he quickly finishes something up back inside the station. Lydia sighs as she closes the compact and drops it back into her purse, leaning her head back on to the seat. She doesn’t know how to feel about the deputy, but ever since her declaration of _I’m done with teenage boys_ and _I don’t want to be with the bad boy_ , she’s starting to think how perfectly the green eyed deputy fit into the new criteria. He’s a handsome man and just one look and a conversation with him will let anyone know that Jordan is a respectable, friendly, and caring guy.

Yet, ultimately, she thinks, it doesn’t matter what she thinks of him because he would probably never go for a girl who’s six years his junior.

But she can hope for it.

The driver’s seat opens, lifting Lydia out of her thoughts as she sees the deputy slide in next to her. “Sorry for the wait,” he apologizes.

Lydia smiles. “Haigh being a dick again?”

He chuckles, and although he doesn’t curse around the strawberry blonde, Jordan doesn’t mind if she does, especially if what she says is the truth. “As always,” he says with a smile in her direction.

Lydia feels something inside her flutter and she gives him a quick smile before looking away toward the window. _Great_ , she thinks, _I can’t even look at him now without turning red._

Jordan drives them to a small cafe that Lydia never really noticed before, but the deputy insists that they have great coffee and it’s cheaper and _he’s right_. When Lydia takes a sip of her cappuccino, the satisfying but surprised expression on her face makes Jordan laugh softly. They sit at one of the tables outside and talk about things she didn’t think she’d find herself talking to him about. Books, movies, and music—she learns that Jordan isn’t much of a reader, except when he reads the newspaper, and that the deputy’s never heard of the Arctic Monkeys, to which Lydia teasingly calls him an old man but assures him that she’ll definitely introduce him to them.

Lydia doesn’t know where the time flies, or realizes the fact that she finished her coffee a long time ago, until Jordan offers to drive her home since it was getting late and they were one of the last people left at the cafe. So Lydia nods and they walk back to his car, where Jordan opens the passenger door for her, because it’s a Jordan thing to do, and the rest of the drive back to her house is filled with slow conversation about work related things.

When they do arrive at her house, Jordan walks her to the front door and Lydia tries her best not to swoon, but she finds herself getting giddy like the eighteen year old girl she was. And when they reach her door, Lydia turns toward the deputy, giving him a small smile. “Thanks for the coffee,” she says.

"Anytime," Jordan replies, returning the smile.

There’s a startling awkward silence after that, and Lydia rocks back and forth on her heels, actually feeling nervous for once. “It was good coffee,” she says, and she regrets it as soon as it comes out of her mouth, realizing how stupid it must have sounded.

Jordan must have realized her embarrassment because he softly chuckles. “Yeah, it was. We should…go there again.”

Lydia’s eyes slightly widen from his proposal, but she nods, a bright smile appearing on her lips. And before another awkward silence could happen, Lydia takes the opportunity to step forward, getting closer to the deputy. He watches her with an intense gaze as she gently grabs the cuff of his jacket and then leans forward, placing a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth. When Lydia pulls away, she’s still holding onto his sleeve and lingering incredibly close to him. She expects him to step back or even pull away, but surprisingly, he doesn’t. Instead, to her surprise, Jordan leans in and places the softest kiss on her cheek. And she respects it. She respects because she knows he doesn’t want her to go too fast, especially after her last two relationships have been a disaster, and she respects it because it’s the first time someone wants to take things slow with her.

"Good night, Lydia," Jordan says when he pulls away, flashing her a gentle smile.

Lydia smiles back, her eyes twinkling. “Good night, Jordan.”

He waits for her until she’s safely inside with the door locked before retreating back to his car, and Lydia hurries to her bedroom window to take a quick peek of him leaving. When his car disappears from her street, she pulls the curtain back and leans against the wall, a warm feeling in the pit of her stomach, and she thinks, _butterflies_.

And that’s when Lydia knows she’s head over heels.


	3. kiss in the snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from this [meme](http://ficmemes.tumblr.com/post/76595301213/kiss-fanfic-meme).

Jordan isn’t a winter type of guy. He doesn’t like cold weather, but he loves the holiday season, and he’s glad that he lives in sunny California where snow is nonexistent. Lydia, on the other hand though, loves the winter and fall months. She loves how coffee tastes like a blessing and how the days are slow paced, and how she can finally whip out her stylish winter coats and boots, setting a fashion statement. And most importantly, Lydia loves the snow.

So when she approached Jordan with the idea of going to New York for the Christmas vacation, Jordan was just as excited as her, but when he learned that the average temperature in New York during December is in its low thirties with plenty of snow, let’s just say, Jordan made sure to pack plenty of warm clothes.

But he ends up getting sick anyways. And Lydia finds it adorably funny, because Jordan looks like Rudolph the red nosed reindeer with a stifled throat. They’re walking through Central Park arm in arm on the first day there, because it looks like a winter wonderland, and even though Lydia insisted that they go out when he starts feeling a bit better, Jordan knows how much Lydia wants to go sight seeing and he’s not going to let him being sick ruin it. 

"How are you feeling?" Lydia asks as they pass by one of the many ice rinks that’s crowded with a bunch of people.

"Like I’m on top of the world," Jordan jokes, his voice coming out muffled from the scarf he has wrapped tightly around his neck.

Lydia frowns, “I’m asking seriously.”

"Well, besides from feeling like I’m going to die, I’m doing okay. And I’m with you, so that just makes things a bit better," he says with a smile.

Lydia smiles back and then stops walking. “If I get us some hot chocolate, will that make things a lot better?”

"If you pair it with a kiss from my beautiful and intelligent girlfriend, then yes," Jordan says with a grin.

"I’ll think about that offer," Lydia replies teasingly as she shoves him playfully and then makes him go sit down on a bench, even though he insists that she should sit down and he go get the drinks, but Jordan has learned that Lydia doesn’t take no for an answer.

When she comes back with the hot chocolate, they sit huddle together, sipping the chocolaty goodness while Jordan reminisces the time when Lydia took him ice skating and he couldn’t stop falling on his ass. Lydia tries her best not to laugh about it because she doesn’t want to snort hot chocolate out her nose, and Jordan asks is that even possible, and Lydia mentions how it’s happened to her with milk, making Jordan trying to intentionally make her laugh even more, until they finally just end up just giggling together like a high school couple.

"I think," Jordan starts after he finishes his hot chocolate, "I kind of want to kiss you still."

Lydia smiles smugly, “Kind of? I’m offended.”

He turns toward her, his gaze moving back and forth from her eyes to her lips. “Okay, maybe I want to kiss you a lot?”

Lydia laughs, her warm mitten hands going up to cradle his face. “When you’re sick, you act like a kid, you know that right?”

"I know now,” he says with another smile, a warmness emitting from them as they both lean in to kiss.

But just as their lips are about to graze, Jordan feels a smack of coldness hit the back of his head, making him flinch and move back from Lydia. Lydia opens her eyes, confused, but when she sees half of Jordan’s head covered in snow and a ridiculous expression on his face, she can’t help but laugh. “Oh my god, you got hit by a snowball,” she manages to muster in between giggles.

There’s more giggling coming a few feet away from them and while Jordan shakes the snow off, he glances toward the direction of the giggling to see a group of kids laughing. He frowns and would have probably said something, but the kids run off before he can. He looks back at Lydia who’s flustered red from all the laughing. It makes him smile, just by looking at her, and he doesn’t feel as annoyed anymore.

"Why does this always happen to me?" Jordan asks out loud, still shaking out the snow.

Lydia helps him, moving her hands through his hair until they settle on the back of his neck, pulling him closer to her again. “You’re so cute,” she says before finally pressing her lips against his in a tender kiss, as a light snowfall begins to fall over them. 

And Jordan thinks, as his lips part slowly to welcome her mouth, that he can probably start getting use to the snow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [come talk to me on tumblr!](http://lostmemoria.tumblr.com)


	4. spider man kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from this [meme](http://ficmemes.tumblr.com/post/76595301213/kiss-fanfic-meme).

Lydia squeaks as her legs grapple around the cool metal, and she looks at an upside-down Jordan in front of her while she hangs from the monkey bars in the park. Jordan’s smiling at her—but it looks like he’s actually frowning from Lydia’s position—and she watches him whip out his phone to snap a picture of her. Lydia makes a silly face, that probably looks even more ridiculous because she’s hanging upside down from a children’s monkey bars, and the camera flashes. She watches as Jordan smiles boyishly at the picture, and she’s sure he’s saving it as his new lock screen picture.

"I loved hanging like this when I was little," Lydia says as he steps toward her. "My mom would get mad at me though, saying I’ll fall down and break something or all the blood would rush to my head and my head would explode. I wouldn’t listen to her of course. And besides, heads don’t explode like that…I mean, your brain vessels could rupture and cause a brain hemorrhage…But that’s a different story.”

"That doesn’t sound pleasant at all," Jordan says with his famous arched eyebrow and a chuckle. "But It’s nice to see that the child you and the you now haven’t really changed.”

It’s Lydia’s turn to raise an eyebrow at him. “Is that suppose to be a compliment?”

Jordan flinches, “Yeah—I mean, you were determined then and you still are, so…”

"And by determined, you mean stubborn?" Lydia clicks her tongue at him, unfazed.

"Determined, stubborn, does it matter? I like you for you, and that means all your good things and your flaws…”

Lydia smiles, satisfied. “Good, you better like me for my flaws.”

Jordan grins and mumbles, teasingly, “It’s not like I have any other choice…”

Hearing this, Lydia extends a hand forward to smack him. “Don’t act like you’re Mr. Perfect! You’re way too nice and you snore. Loudly.”

The deputy’s eyebrows furrow, “It’s a bad thing to be too nice now? And wait—I don’t snore.”

"You’re just in denial," Lydia says, crossing her arms. "I’ll record it next time, so you know."

Lydia watches as Jordan scratches his head, still pondering on the topic. “I’m pretty sure I don’t snore…I mean, even if I did, it’s probably not that loud. Right?”

The strawberry blonde can’t help but burst into laughter at her boyfriend’s musings as she tugs on his shirt sleeves, trying to pull him closer to her. When he catches her gesture, he moves toward her with furrowed eyebrows and a pout that Lydia thinks is adorable, until he’s close enough for her to drape her arms around his slender neck. She realizes it’s a weird position, with her hanging upside down, and she could see Jordan’s lip twitching, probably from trying to hold back a smile.

"I like you for you,” Lydia says, repeating his words. “Even if that means I think you’re kind of a pushover—”

"Wait—I am not a pushover.”

"And you takes things too literally—"

"What? No I don’t!"

Lydia raises a brow at him, interrogatively. “Who’s the one who thought they were worth five dollars?”

Jordan blushes. “Anyone could have made that mistake.”

Lydia rolls her eyes. “Right, and now Stiles calls you the five dollar deputy.”

Jordan groans, remembering how he has to put up with the Stilinski kid. “Is this suppose to make me feel better?” He asks, an amusing tone to his voice.

"No, but this will." Lydia grins and then leans forward, brushing her lips against his. She feels him smile against her lips momentarily before kissing her back lightly at first, as his hands reached up to cradle her face softly, and then kiss her passionately. And Lydia’s sure that some of the mothers they saw sitting on the benches are side eyeing them, but she can hardly care as she starts to feel herself get light headed and dazed, not only because she’s hanging upside down, but also because Jordan’s lips move like magic against hers.

And when Lydia does finally pull away, her face is flushed from both the kissing and hanging, so she descends from the monkey bars and falls into Jordan’s arms contentedly, where the five dollar deputy then carries a satisfied Lydia Martin back to the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [come talk to me on tumblr!](http//lostmemoria.tumblr.com)


	5. wake up kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> taken from this [meme.](http://ficmemes.tumblr.com/post/76595301213/kiss-fanfic-meme)
> 
> Lots of marrish sexual tension! ;)

Parrish sits across from Lydia at the station, watching her perfect brows furrow in deep concentration and her bright green eyes scan the files in front of her. Her glossy lips are pursed in focus as she curls a strand of her strawberry blonde hair with a manicured finger, and it takes everything in Parrish to not gawk at her. Ever since she offered to help him out with some of the cases—mostly the disturbingly violent ones that he also found her at the crime scene of—Parrish was thankful for her, because she caught things he never did, but he also didn’t expect her to stay this late with him at the station, finishing up work.

And no matter how much makeup Lydia wears to conceal the dark circles under her eyes, Parrish still notices how tired she is. He notices the frequent yawning, the coffee binges, and the somewhat cranky attitude she gives him at times, which is mostly when he reminds her that eighteen year old girls shouldn’t be lurking about and finding dead bodies. Lydia doesn’t listen to him of course, not that he expects her to anyways.

When Lydia’s eyes glance up from the papers to meet his, Parrish quickly looks away, bringing his hand up to his face and trying to focus on the files, but his face feels warm and he’s pretty sure he’s blushing. He raises his gaze once again a few moments later, and he finds the strawberry blonde staring at him, with a raised brow and an amused smile on her face.

"What?" Parrish finally says.

"You were staring at me," Lydia says boldly.

Parrish’s eyes widen at her declaration and mostly at her confidence. “What—” He fumbles over his words, “No, I mean—I wasn’t, It’s not like that—”

” _Right_ ,” Lydia cuts him off before he can continue babbling like an idiot.

She turns her gaze back to the papers and Parrish tries his best to concentrate too, but it doesn’t take long for his attention to sway when he feels Lydia’s heel start to tap softly against his foot. He looks up at her immediately, but she’s not even paying attention to him, her focus still on the files. Her head is cocked, adorably if he may say so, to the side while she bites down on the pencil she was holding, her pink lips pressed together, and Parrish swallows hard. And while he tries to think straight, Lydia’s heel pursues further, moving up his leg in a caressing motion, before moving back down, and then up once more. Parrish doesn’t know how long it continues for, but it feels like a painfully long time before he finally does something about it.

He jerks back erupt, getting up from his seat so quickly that he almost knocks a lamp over. Lydia’s foot retreats and she looks up at the flustered deputy with an innocent expression.

"Lydia, I—," Parrish starts, pauses, and then starts again, "I think we should call it a night."

Lydia frowns, “I thought we were going to discuss leads.”

Parrish runs a hand on the back of his neck, which he’s sure is evidently as red as the rest of his face. “I know,” he says slowly, licking his lips. “But it’s a school night, so I should probably drive you back home.”

Lydia rolls her eyes, and for a moment he’s sure she’s going to counter back, but instead she gets up, gathers her things, and nods. “Alright. Even though there are more important things besides school I need to focus on…Let’s call it a night.”

Parrish nods, slipping his jacket back on and then following behind the strawberry blonde while trying his best to look anywhere else and not at how Lydia’s skirt teasingly flashes her thighs, or how her hips sway as she sashays out of the station, or how great her ass looks. And the worse part about the whole situation is that Parrish is definitely sure that Lydia knows he’s looking, gawking, and as she slides into the passenger seat of his car, smile bright on her face, he’s sure that she’s enjoying every bit of it.

The ride to her house is quiet and Parrish uses that time to clear his mind and try his best not to glance at Lydia. And when he finally drives up her street and stops in front of her house, he’s quite successful in keeping his eyes on the road. So, when he does turn toward her, opening his mouth to say goodnight, he sees that Lydia is fast asleep. Parrish sort of stares at her, not knowing what to do and also because she looks so peaceful in her sleep, and he doesn’t have the heart to wake her. But he knows he has to, since he can’t leave her sleeping in his car—no matter how much he would rater want to—so he leans over, his hand brushing a few locks of hair from her face, and as soon as he touches her, her head lolls to the side toward him.

"Lydia?" He shakes her gently, but no response. "Lydia…?"

When she doesn’t respond, he starts to wonder how much sleep she’s had in the past week or so. Probably not a lot, he thinks. And as he gazes at her once more, this time smiling at the way her mouth slightly opens and then stays like that, and before he can even think about what he’s going to do, Parrish leans forward again and kisses Lydia’s temple softly. His fingers brush delicately against her curls and his lips touch her smooth skin longer than needed, and when Parrish does pull away slowly, Lydia’s eyes flutter gently as she starts to move. When she opens her eyes, Lydia looks at Parrish, confused. “Did I fall asleep?” She asks, her voice a whisper.

Parrish nods, wondering if she had felt his gentle kiss. “Yeah, sorry for waking you,” he apologizes.

Lydia smiles, “Don’t worry about it.” Glancing out the window, she realizes that they’re parked in front of their house. “I guess I’ll just go crash in my room then. But your car was just as _comfortable_.” She says the last sentence flirtatiously and Parrish catches on, his mouth going dry.

Thankfully, Parrish doesn’t have to say anything more, because Lydia opens the car door, stepping out. She closes the door and then bends over, glancing at him through the open car window. “Thanks for the ride, Deputy,” she says, and Parrish looks at her, his eyes glancing down from her face to her slender neck and the swell of cleavage revealing from her shirt.

"No problem," Parrish manages to muster out. "Good night, Lydia."

Lydia hums and then walks away and Parrish watches her until she disappears behind her front door. His grip tightens on the steering wheel as he sighs, his mind a mess. He can’t think straight—but he’s sure about one thing.

Lydia Martin is going to ruin him. And the worst part of it all? Parrish just might let her.


	6. hickey kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia and Jordan have car sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> taken from this [meme](http://ficmemes.tumblr.com/post/76595301213/kiss-fanfic-meme).

Lydia is sitting on Jordan’s lap in the front seat of his police cruiser, straddling his erection through his pants, while his hands grip her ass. Her mouth is on his in a heated frenzy and Jordan can taste her strawberry lip gloss, as her fingers tangle in his hair, pulling and grabbing, and making low groans escape from him whenever Lydia pushes more firmly against his dick. And when they finally pull away from the kiss to catch their breath, Lydia locks eyes with him in the sexy way she does—mouth pursed, head cocked to the side, and eyes wide and dark with want.  
  
"I’ve been wanting to have car sex for a while," Lydia says with a grin.  
  
"You’ve done this before—?" He finds himself asking, incredulous.  
  
"Maybe," Lydia hums, pink lips pressed together. "But I’m hoping this one  _tops_ the rest.”  
  
At hearing that, Jordan feels his erection twitch unpleasantly, and he’s sure Lydia feels it too, because they both start to wiggle around in the little space they have of the front seat to get more comfortable. And as they both start fumbling to take the others clothes off, Jordan sits up a bit straighter in the seat, which makes Lydia lean back a little too far against the steering wheel and accidentally honk the horn  _loudly_. The noise makes both of them jump in the seat frightened, and then freeze nervously, wondering if anyone heard them, but when they don’t hear anyone walk up to the car and ask  _what the hell they were doing_ , the two of them burst into laughter.  
  
"My fault," Jordan apologizes as he fumbles with unclasping her bra.   
  
"You mean  _our fault_ ,” Lydia corrects him as she takes over and unclasps her bra for him, throwing it off to the side before leaning into him again, their noses touching as she kisses him gently.

After that, it doesn’t take long for the rest of their clothes to come off, even though there are some awkward moments. Like when Lydia accidentally whacks Jordan in the face while grabbing a condom from her purse in the back seat, or when Jordan drags his teeth across her bottom lip too rough, drawing blood, to which he apologizes profusely but Lydia just smiles and goes back to kissing him, allowing him to taste the coppery tang of her blood on his tongue.

A few heated kisses later, Lydia slips the condom over Jordan’s member and he slides into her easily, her inner walls tightening around him, making pleasurable sighs escape from the both of them, as Jordan starts to thrust, setting a rhythm while Lydia meets each of his thrusts with the roll of her hips. She arches her back as she moans his name, which sounds like a blessing to him from her lips, as she grabs his arm desperately, digging her nails painfully into his shoulder. Jordan slides a hand down the expanse of her freckled back, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her closer to him, so he could place kisses down her neck and down the valley of her breasts.   
  
Jordan starts to feel her about to reach her peak by the way she’s panting, breathlessly saying his name, and trailing burning kisses with her hot mouth against his jawline. As his thrusts in her quicken, it doesn’t take long for Lydia’s first orgasm to wash over her, rushing through her body as Jordan hears her cry out against his ear. And as she starts to wind down from her first wave of pleasure, Jordan’s movements begin to slow, to be considerate of her sensitive core, but Lydia surprises him when she grinds down roughly on him, while simultaneously whispering in his ear to go  _harder_ , and it takes everything in Jordan not to come right then and there.  
  
He can smell the sweat and arousal emitting off of her as he presses his fingers into her hips, guiding her up and down on his cock, thrusting into her faster and deeper than before, causing new sounds— _louder_  sounds of pleasure to escape from her lips as her arms wrap around his neck and her parted lips press against the side of his neck. And before he can even realize what she’s doing, Jordan feels her sucking on his skin. She goes back and forth from kissing and sucking—but as Jordan’s thrusts get harder as he reaches his own climax, Lydia’s sucking and kissing turns into biting, and the pain, which is strangely a  _good_  kind of pain, triggers both their climaxes—Lydia’s second, as they come together. Jordan feels her tremble in his arms as she comes again, her eyes rolling back, her head lolling, while Jordan presses his mouth against her shoulder, pressing slow kisses as he groans her name, “ _Lydia.._.”  
  
Jordan feels a subtle pain from where Lydia bit down on him, but he ignores it as she pulls him into a kiss, their bodies going soft against each other. It’s a soft kiss as their bodies start to relax, and when Lydia pulls away, Jordan notices how her hair is a mess and her face is flustered, and he assumes he probably looks the same, if not worse, since Lydia was pulling at his hair.   
  
"That was,  _by far_ , the best car sex I’ve had,” Lydia manages to say in between pants, as she winks at her boyfriend.  
  
"By far?" Jordan finds himself questioning.  
  
” _Who says this was going to be the last time?_ " Lydia grins and Jordan blushes, still trying to wrap his head around the fact that they just fucked in his police cruiser.

  
  
* *

  
"What happened to your neck?"  
  
Jordan flinches at the Sheriff’s question, his hand instinctively rising up to cover the mark on the side of his neck. He curses himself silently, since he was sure that Lydia’s cover up with a tad bit of make up would make it less noticeable. Jordan glances at his boss, not sure how to explain that a particular strawberry blonde gave him a hickey the night before while they had sex in his police cruiser. And Jordan especially doesn’t know how to explain it since the Sheriff doesn’t even know that he and Lydia are  _dating_. The deputy opens his mouth to give an excuse, but before he can even say anything, one of the other officers call the Sheriff over and Jordan sighs in relief when Stilinski walks away.  
  
But as soon as he’s gone, another deputy shuffles over to Jordan’s desk, leaning in and says, in a teasing tone, “Nice  _hickey_ , Parrish.”  
  
Jordan immediately feels his face turn red as he frowns at the other deputy. “Shut up,” he says harshly, which makes the other deputy snicker amusingly before walking away too.  
  
Jordan sighs as he leans back into his chair, making a mental note to himself to tell Lydia to make her love bites in less noticeable places on his body. He doesn’t mind the hickeys, he actually likes them—not the mark, but the feeling that came with it, especially since they’re coming from  _Lydia._ And at that note, his phone vibrates. He checks it and it’s a message from Lydia.  
  
 _Up for round two tonight?  
  
_ Jordan’s face turns red again and he glances around, hoping no one sees him blushing like a sixteen year old boy. He texts back quickly,  _Okay, but only if you leave your love bites somewhere less noticeable. The Sheriff just asked me what’s up with my neck.  
  
_ Lydia replies in a jiffy,  _Oh, sorry about that. And sure.  But…  
  
But?  
  
Only if you bite me back. ;)  
  
_Jordan’s mouth goes dry as he stares at the text, the words, the winking smiley face, because if there’s any girl that can leave him speechless and blushing like a teenage boy, it’s  _definitely_ Lydia Martin.


	7. lick kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's movie night with the pack, but Jordan and Lydia can't keep their hands off each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [from this meme](http://lostmemoria.tumblr.com/post/96921053427/kiss-fanfic-meme)

Lydia’s supposed to be refilling the empty glasses with soda but she’s pretty much given up on doing that as she presses her back against Jordan’s chest, sighing softly. His arms are wrapped around her waist and his lips are grazing her neck and collarbone, nibbling at the skin softly sometimes. And as Lydia’s eyes flutter close, she hears the muffled noise of the movie playing in the background of her living room, where the whole pack is sitting, while she and Jordan are in the kitchen,  _supposedly_ getting more popcorn and drinks, when really they’re too busy kissing to think of anything else.  
  
"You know..," Lydia starts as she turns around so that she’s facing a smiling Jordan, who leans down and kisses her lips softly before parting. "Anyone can come in and catch us." There’s a devious tone to her voice that Jordan catches, making him smile dangerously at her.  
  
"I know," he says slowly, lips lingering close to hers. Lydia tries to catch his lips with hers, but Jordan teasingly pulls back so she can’t. Lydia pouts and he chuckles, pushing her back ever so slightly so that her back hits the cool kitchen counter, the coldness passing through the light fabric of her dress and making her shiver pleasantly. "But doesn’t that make things more exciting?" He finally finishes, surprising Lydia, but making her smile nevertheless, as she raises an eyebrow at him.  
  
"That doesn’t sound like the  _deputy_  I know,” she says flirtatiously, wrapping her arms around his neck.  
  
"That’s because it’s your boyfriend speaking this time," Jordan says, with a light smile and voice rougher than usual, and before Lydia can answer him, Jordan dips his head and gently runs his tongue along her lower lip, making a pool of warmness flare up in the strawberry blonde. Unable to take it anymore, Lydia tugs him down and captures his lips with her own, hungrily, making a groan escape from Jordan.  
  
He replies by deepening the kiss and Lydia parts her mouth, allowing Jordan to slide his tongue against the roof of her mouth, making her gasp and tremble delightfully against him. Jordan takes advantage of this and without breaking the kiss, he grabs the back of her legs and hoists her up on to the counter for better leverage. Lydia decides she likes this new position, as she wraps her legs around Jordan’s waist, their heated kisses turning slower and more exploratory while Jordan’s cool hand slips up her dress, resting them on the burning skin of her thigh and stroking slow circles into the skin there with his thumb.  
  
"Lydia? Are you almost done? I’m dying from coca-cola thirst over here!" Stiles exclaims from the living room.  
  
Lydia pulls away from the kiss first when she hears Stiles. She breathes heavily as Jordan moves from her lips to trail kisses down her neck while Lydia rests her head against one of the kitchen cabinets, catching her breath. “I’m getting them…! Just give me—” Her breath hitches when she feels Jordan move his hand and stroke a finger across her heated core through the fabric of her underwear, causing her to let out a low moan. ” _Jordan…_ ,” she sighs.  
  
"Mm?" He hums and returns to kissing her neck, while stroking her still.  
  
” _Stop teasing me_ ,” Lydia whines, which just makes Jordan smile against her skin.  
  
"Trust me," Jordan says as he locks eyes with her, "If I could, I  _would_  take you right here.”  
  
Lydia smiles sexily at the sound of this, and brings her lips to his ear, whispering, “ _Then why don’t you?_ ”  
  
Jordan gestures toward the living room with his eyes, where she vaguely hears Stiles complaining how they should have watched Star-Wars instead of The Notebook. Lydia groans. “Then take me upstairs,” she finally says.  
  
A look crosses Jordan’s face that shows that he’s actually considering the option. And as to convince him even more, Lydia leans in and licks his upper lip before pulling him into a slow kiss. When she pulls away, Jordan’s smiling and that’s all she needs to see to know he’s convinced. “Gosh, I love you so much,” he says breathlessly.  
  
Lydia smiles. “ _I know._ " And before she can say anything else, Jordan picks her up again, making a surprise squeal escape from her as she wraps her legs more securely around his waist as he carries her upstairs, stealing kisses from her along the way.

 

* *

  
"First he fell asleep through Star-Wars, and now The Notebook?" Stiles comments, as he glances at his best friend who’s fast asleep on Kira’s shoulder, and his girlfriend, Malia, who’s asleep on Kira’s other shoulder.

"Hey, give him a break," Kira says with a smile. "True Alphas need a break every now and then."  
  
Stiles glances around. “What is taking Lydia  _so long?_ ”  
  
"Why don’t you go check?" Derek suggests, a strange smile on his lips.  
  
Stiles looks at him, the smile clearly throwing him off. “Okay…I’ll be right back,” the teenager says as he gets up and walks into the kitchen. Looking around, he doesn’t see Lydia or Jordan, and when he sees the empty glasses and the bag of unopened popcorn sitting on the counter, he frowns.  
  
"Geeze, do I have to do everything around here?" He complains as he places the bag of popcorn into the microwave and pours drinks into the empty glasses. "Where are those two anyways…?"   
  
Stiles ends up shrugging it off, not questioning it further, as he returns to the living room with a full bowl of popcorn and everyone’s drinks. And as Kira and Stiles stuff their mouths with popcorn, Derek sits in the loveseat, quietly sipping his drink and trying his best not to overhear a certain deputy’s and banshee’s sexual activities going on upstairs.


	8. tying the other up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia ties up Jordan and gives him a show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [based on this meme](http://lostmemoria.tumblr.com/post/97446197372/semi-nsfw-meme-send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and)

  
With his shirt off and his hands tied behind the chair he’s sitting in—Jordan wonders why he agreed to doing this in the first place. He always sort of knew that Lydia was into  _kinky_  things, but he didn’t really know what to expect until now, that is.

"Lydia…?" he calls out again, but he gets no response. The strawberry blonde had left the room after tying him up—and telling him to  _trust her_ —but to be honest, he isn’t afraid of what she’s going to do, he’s more afraid because he doesn’t know what to  _expect_. And he figures it’s because he’s a deputy, and likes to know everything that’s going on, including what his girlfriend has in plan for  _him_.  
  
"Someone’s an impatient  _deputy_ ,” Jordan finally hears her say, teasingly, as she peers through the open door.  
  
"Well, I’ve been sitting here for—" his words fizzle in his throat when he sees what she’s wearing.  
  
Lydia struts in the room, her hips swaying in a sheer red babydoll with black knee high stockings, and Jordan catches the lacy garter belt attached to the matching red panties revealing through the transparency of the dress. His mouth goes dry as Lydia turns once,  _slowly_ , on her high heels, allowing him to fully admire her at every angle.   
  
"I—I haven’t see this outfit before," Jordan manages to muster out stupidly.  
  
"That’s because it’s new," Lydia replies, spinning once more, just to tease him, because she knows he can’t do anything but gawk at her. "It’s  _La Perla_. Do you like it?”  
  
Jordan doesn’t know what the heck  _La Perla_  is but he finds himself quietly thanking them, because Lydia looks absolutely _stunning_  and if it wasn’t for his compromising situation, Jordan would have took her to bed already. So, instead, he nods, his eyes still wide from seeing her outfit.  
  
Lydia hums as she circles around him, and Jordan watches her intensely until she’s standing right in front of him and he can’t even  _touch_  her. He sighs softly when she reaches out and strokes a finger across his cheek. “What do you like the best about it?” she asks, with a brow raised and mischievous smile.  
  
"The h-heels," Jordan finds himself saying without hesitation, stumbling slightly over his words when Lydia strokes a finger across his lips.   
  
"Really?" she says in true disbelief, as she walks behind him and drapes her arms around his neck, flooding his body with warmth as her mouth grazes across his ear. "Maybe I’ll keep them on when you fuck me later," she whispers, making Jordan shudder.  
  
The strawberry blonde then walks away from him and Jordan stares, his eyes especially focusing on how her flimsy dress flashes him a perfect view of her creamy thighs and ass. And before he can glance away, Lydia turns again and Jordan starts to hear music start to play. It’s soft, almost barely audible, but he catches the sensual tune of it, as his gaze is redirected back to Lydia, who’s now rolling her hips to the beat sexily. Jordan watches her— _because that’s all he can do_ —his mouth slightly open as she makes her way back to him, each hip sway and strut of her legs seemingly in tempo with the beat.  
  
She settles into his lap, straddling him while her hips sway again, this time slower, as she grinds down on him, making a groan escape from the deputy. Lydia smiles, pleased, as she leans in and brushes her lips across his, only momentarily before she pulls away. Jordan tries to follow her lips, but there’s only so much he can do with his hands tied. “Lydia..,” he mumbles.  
  
"Don’t worry," Lydia teases, cupping his face with her hands and placing a kiss on his forehead. "You can have your way with me  _soon_.”   
  
"Doesn’t sound like soon enough," Jordan says with a small pout, which makes Lydia smile deviously as she grinds down on him again, and Jordan thinks,  _fuck_.  
  
She dips her head down again and this time, as if to give him what he wants, kisses him messily while tangling her fingers into his hair roughly, guiding his mouth against hers. And with each intensifying kiss, Lydia’s pushes more and more firmly against the tenting in his pants, making him growl against her lips. When she pulls away, Jordan’s eyes are dark with desire and Lydia grins as she glances down at the prominent bulge in his pants. ”Maybe I should help you with that?” Lydia says as she moves her lips down Jordan’s neck, her fingers splaying across his chest as she strokes smooth circles across the skin.

Jordan lets out a husky moan in approval, as Lydia kisses down his toned chest until she reaches the waistband of his jeans. Her fingers work fast to tug them off along with his briefs until she has his cock in her hand, pumping it, first slow, but then increasing her speed as Jordan begins to squirm pleasantly in her grasp. But then she stops, and Jordan thinks she’s going to tease him again, but then he feels her mouth and— _oh_.  
  
” _Oh god, Lydia_ ,” he sighs as he glances down at her and watches the way her mouth moves on his cock, and as she locks eyes with him, he can’t think about anything else besides how _sexy_  that is.  
  
His hands slightly fumble within the grips of the ropes tied around his wrists, because he has the utmost want to tangle his fingers in her hair, but since he can’t do that, Jordan throws his head back on the chair and lets out pleasant noises as Lydia sucks him off until he comes.  _And_ , when he does finally come, the deputy lets out one last groan as he whispers Lydia’s name like a sweet hymn. When his body just starts to relax as he winds down from his climax, he glances back down at Lydia, and his eyes slightly widen as he watches the strawberry blonde lap up his semen off her hand, licking away at her fingers. His dick twitches again and he isn’t surprised because  _that_ was really hot.  
  
Lydia finally stands up again, smiling at him with lipstick smudged lips and tussled hair, which Jordan finds unbelievably sexy, as he watches her move behind him. He feels her tug at the rope around his bound wrists and feels them loosen before his hands are finally liberated. Lydia’s lips then return to his ear as she whispers seductively, “ _I’m all yours now._ ”  
  
And that’s all she needs to say for Jordan to get up from his seat abruptly and pick Lydia up, tossing her on to the bed before crawling over her. He dips his head down and steals a burning kiss from her that makes her gasp and smile when he pulls away. “What are you going to do to me,  _deputy_?” she purrs, her eyes wide with want.  
  
"I think the real question is…," Jordan pauses as his hands slip up her sheer dress and swiftly slide her underwear down to her knees. Lydia shudders under his sudden touch. He smirks and presses a kiss against her inner thigh before continuing, " _What am I not going to do to you?_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [come talk to me on tumblr!](http://lostmemoria.tumblr.com)


	9. turning the other on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia and Jordan get frisky in a supply closet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [prompt fill from this meme](http://lostmemoria.tumblr.com/post/97446197372/semi-nsfw-meme-send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and)

The supply closet at the Beacon Hills police station is tiny and congested with barely any room to move, but Lydia Martin finds it the somewhat perfect place to have some alone time with her workaholic boyfriend.  
  
That is, if she can get him to cooperate.  
  
” _Jordan_.” Lydia’s hands are on the collar of his shirt, which is smudged with her lipstick from when she was kissing down his neck a few moments prior.  
  
"Lydia," his voice is a mere whisper but she easily catches the nervous tone to it as his eyes glance to the door of the supply room. "This is wrong—"  
  
"But it feels right,  _doesn’t it?_ " she whispers seductively in his ear, her body pressing up against his as his back leaned further against the wall.   
  
She hears him sigh contently, almost giving in to her wishes, when she nibbles teasingly on his earlobe, but the inner deputy returns as Jordan grabs her by the arms gently and pulls her back and away from him. “This is wrong,” he repeats, firmly, “I’m on the clock!We could get caught!  _I could get in trouble_.”  
  
Lydia rolls her eyes as she steps in closer to him again, her arms wrapping around his waist as she looks up at him, her chin resting on his chest. He doesn’t pull her away this time. “Tell me something…,” Lydia starts.  
  
He looks down at her, eyebrow quirked, and Lydia can tell by the way his jaw twitches that he’s trying his very best to  _not_  kiss her. “…Can you get caught if no one hears you?” she asks with a mischievous smile.  
  
Jordan opens his mouth to reply, but then pauses, as if Lydia had just asked a trick question. “Well…no, not really,” he says after a long pause.  
  
"Good," she says in a tiny whisper as she stands on her tip toes so that her lips are close to his, "Because we’ll be  _very_  quiet.” Lydia feels Jordan start to comply because his hands wrap around her waist, pressing her closer to him than before, and he leans in to close the distance between their lips, but Lydia pulls back teasingly, trying to provoke him and succeeding, because he follows her lips in attempt to capture them with his. ” _Can you be quiet for me, deputy…?_ " Lydia whispers, their noses slightly touching and their hot breaths mixing together.  
  
Jordan doesn’t say anything in reply, just smiles and hums in an approving tone, which Lydia takes as a  _yes_  and that’s all she needs before she yanks at his collar again and crashes her lips against his, all innocence thrown out the window. They kiss fervently, passionately, as Jordan coaxes her mouth open, which Lydia opens without hesitation, letting her tongue twine with his. And when she thinks it couldn’t get any better, she lets out a small gasp when Jordan picks her up and before she knows it, Lydia’s the one against the wall  _now_.  
  
"I can stay quiet," Jordan whispers with a smile on his face, "But the question is, can you,  _Miss Martin_?” His hands slip up her skirt and unceremoniously slides her underwear down to her ankles.  
  
Lydia huffs, realizing that her plan pretty much just  _backfired_. “ _Of course_ ,” she whispers back confidently, while trying not to concentrate on the burning heat between her legs.   
  
Jordan grins, the expression appearing across his features showing that he doubts her words, but is going to take the risk anyways as he drops to his knees and slips both of Lydia’s legs over his shoulders. His head lowers as his hands hold her thighs apart, his warm breath teasing her core as he kisses along her inner thigh. And he does that for a while, long enough for Lydia to lose patience and whisper, “Jordan, damn, are you—”  
  
Her sentence turns into a sigh, because she finally feels Jordan’s mouth right where she wants it, his tongue tracing along her slit, brushing against her clit slowly, while Lydia lets out a low, almost inaudible sigh. And just as Jordan starts to fuck her with his tongue, Lydia hears a door creak open from somewhere outside and she immediately freezes.  
  
” _Parrish?_ ”  
  
She barely recognizes the voice, it’s one of the other deputies whose name she forgot, and for a moment, Jordan freezes too. But he doesn’t stop for long because Lydia feels him get back to it again, flicking his tongue against her clit and Lydia bites hard on her lip to stifle out a moan. Her fingers tangle in Jordan’s hair roughly as he continuously switches from licking in and out of her slit to brushing his tongue against her clit, while Lydia can only silently curse in her brain, as she listens to the other deputy’s heavy footsteps move around outside.   
  
Lydia doesn’t know how long Jordan eats her out for, but it feels like a  _really_  long time, because before she knows it, she has her legs draped tightly around Jordan’s shoulders, practically riding his face, with one hand clenching his hair while the other is braced against the wall behind her. “Oh my god,” Lydia whispers under her breath, low enough so the deputy outside—who she thinks is now sitting at the desk right across from the supply closet room and typing away at a computer, doesn’t hear. Jordan, on the other hand, doesn’t seem to  _care_  anymore on whether anyone hears or not, which Lydia finds  _very_  ironic since he was the one nervous in the first place and trying to stop her pursuits.  
  
Soon, Lydia’s legs start to tremble, her hips bucking against his mouth as her orgasm rushes over her, making a low whimper escape her lips because any other noise would be risking it. As the pleasure coils in her abdomen, Lydia curls her toes and digs them into Jordan’s back, her fingers twisting past his hair and scraping into his scalp. And just when she thinks she can’t hold it in anymore, Lydia hears footsteps again, except they’re fading away instead of coming closer this time. She then hears a door close and the light that was once flooding through the crack of the supply closet door finally disappears, leaving them alone once and for all.  
  
” _Fuck_ ,” Lydia finally moans freely, her brain turning into mush. “Fuck, fuck, fuck!” She hisses at him as he finally,  _finally_ , stops and pulls away, letting go of her legs and standing. Lydia looks at him with unfocused eyes and trembling legs, slumping against him because Lydia’s pretty sure Jordan has  _broke_  her completely to the point that she won’t be able to stand and walk by herself yet.  
  
Jordan holds her up against him, satisfied grin on his face as he kisses the top of her head. “You did better than I thought,” he whispers teasingly.  
  
Lydia wraps an arm around his waist and frowns, “I am  _so_  getting back at you.”  
  
Jordan chuckles.  _”_ I’ll be looking forward to that.”


	10. drenched while wearing white

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia's having a bad day and a certain baby faced deputy makes it better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [prompt fill from this meme](http://lostmemoria.tumblr.com/post/97446197372/semi-nsfw-meme-send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and)

Lydia really can’t believe her luck.

It all started when she breaks one of very expensive heels while shopping at the mall. Then, when she’s walking in the parking lot back to her car, it starts raining, drenching her to the bone. And if that isn’t bad enough, Lydia’s wearing a  _white_ shirt with a  _pink_ bra underneath, which is blatantly noticeable now to every passerby because her shirt is soaked and clinging to every curve of her upper body. But then it gets even  _worse_ , because now her car won’t even start.  
  
"Seriously? Is it  _shit all over Lydia day_  today?” The strawberry blonde groans, before turning off the engine in defeat. She’s pretty sure she needs a jump start, because she remembers being in a situation like this before with Jackson, who tried to give her car a jump start but failed, because in reality, Jackson isn’t really that great with cars and Lydia had to keep herself quiet for about thirty minutes because she knew how to jump start a car ever since her freshman year, but she couldn’t possibly say that to Jackson  _then_ , in fear of ruining his ego.  
  
Lydia steps out of her car, walking uncomfortably to the trunk, where she makes a mental note to start carrying extra shoes with her wherever she goes. She grabs the jumper cables and then walks down the parking lot looking for someone that can help her. She sees an older guy walk up to this car which is parked just a few spaces down from her car, and Lydia goes over to him. “Excuse me, can you help me jump start my car?” She asks.  
  
The guy turns to look at her and nearly drops his smoothie when he sees her. Lydia sees his obvious gaze wander down her body, stopping right at her chest to admire her pretty pink lacy bra, and if Lydia wasn’t already in a bad mood, she would have punched him in the throat for objectifying her so blatantly. “You know what, nevermind—” she says, quickly turning to walk away but before she can, the guy grabs her by the wrist, pulling her back again.  
  
” _What the_   _hell_ ,” Lydia yells, clearly annoyed now as she struggles to get away. “Let me go, you fucking creep!”  
  
"Someone’s a little feisty," the guy says with a grin.  
  
"Oh, you haven’t seen feisty yet," Lydia hisses, "If you don’t let me go, I’m going to punch you in the throat."  
  
The guy laughs, not believing her.  
  
"Don’t fucking laugh!" Lydia says viciously, " _Don’t underestimate me._  I’ve done it before!” And she has, to the last guy who tried touching her and she completely knocked him out with that one punch.  
  
Lydia watches as the guy throws his head back in laughter and she takes that five second opportunity to lean in and bite his arm as hard as she can. The guy lets out a yelp when her teeth make sharp contact with his flesh, and pulls back from Lydia, looking at his bleeding arm with wide eyes. Lydia grins in satisfaction and while he’s still distracted, Lydia turns on her broken heel to run away and escape, but instead she just ends up bumping into someone else.  _Shit_ , she panics, thinking that there’s two of them, but as she looks up to identify who it is, Lydia sighs in relief when she finds herself in the arms of the cutest deputy in town, Jordan Parrish.  
  
"Lydia? What’s wrong, are you—" but before he can even finish his sentence, the guy who was trying to assault Lydia yelps again, but this time it’s because he sees Jordan, who’s in his officer uniform.  
  
"Shit! Cops!" The guy yells before running off, and it’s only then when Jordan realizes what the situation is, his body tensing as he steps forward to go after the guy, but Lydia pulls his arm back, stopping him.  
  
"Forget it, Deputy," she says.  
  
Jordan looks at her with a bewildered expression, “Forget it? Lydia, he tried to misbehave with you!”  
  
Lydia can’t help but smile at his concern. It’s been a long time since she’s had someone worry about her. ”Deputy, if you arrested every boy who tried to misbehave with me, you’d have every high school boy locked up,” she says with good humor.  
  
Jordan sighs, obviously not agreeing with her. “I don’t care. No boy should be treating you like that,” he says seriously, and for a second, Lydia’s pleasantly surprised because she’s so used to being treated like crap, that it’s so refreshing for someone to think that she deserves  _better_. Lydia opens her mouth to reply, but then a cold breeze hits her and she shivers. The cold wind and a wet shirt isn’t a good combination  _at all_.  
  
Jordan finally notices her condition because he looks her up and down once, eyebrows furrowed, and then shrugs out of his jacket, draping it over her. Lydia takes it warmly and smiles at him. “Thanks.”  
  
"What happened to you?" he asks, and Lydia notices him trying to look anywhere else  _besides_  her chest and Lydia’s smile widens a little more.  
  
"It’s a long story," she says, the warmth of his jacket enveloping her whole body. "But, my car isn’t starting and I need a jump start."  
  
The deputy nods, “I’ll bring my car around. Wait here.”  
  
Lydia nods back as she watches him walk toward the direction of his car, and she finds herself checking him out, liking the way how his shirt emphasized his broad shoulders and the way his pants hugged his ass—Lydia blushes when she realizes what she’s thinking and that too about a  _deputy_ , a man six years older than her.  
  
But for some reason, she finds him even more attractive because of those very reasons. Jordan’s an older guy, meaning he’s not at all like her stupid ex-boyfriends who worried too much about their looks and trying to be macho to give a damn about her wants _,_ her _needs._ Jordan probably knows exactly how to treat a girl, how to respect her, how to  _please_  her.   
  
And that’s all she needs to do before she’s imaging him naked. Naked in bed. Naked in bed with  _her_. Lydia stops herself from thinking any further, because her face is probably beet red now and also because Jordan just pulled up in front of her. He steps out of his car and notices Lydia’s expression because he asks, “Are you okay?”  
  
She wants to say,  _No, I’m not okay, because I’m thinking about you naked_  but it’s a good thing thoughts can’t transcribe into spoken words unwillingly because instead she says, “Yeah, I’m fine.”  
  
Jordan takes her word for it as he takes the jumper cables from her and goes to open the hood of his car. Lydia does the same with hers, while biting her lip and feeling a strange warmness between her legs which should  _definitely_  not be there. In about ten minutes, which are strangely a very long ten minutes for Lydia, her cars finally manages to start up again, making Lydia sigh in relief because now she can finally go home and take a nice warm bath.  
  
"There you go," Jordan says as he hands her back to the cables.  
  
"Thanks,  _deputy_ ,” Lydia says with a tone that’s a little too flirtatious for her own taste.  
  
"Please, call me Jordan," he replies with a smile and then speaks in his deputy voice again, "Do you need me to escort you home?"  
  
Lydia shakes her head, still smiling at him, because she can’t  _not_  smile at him. “I can handle it from here  _Jordan_. But thank you.” As she starts to shrug out of his jacket, Jordan raises his hand stopping her. She quirks an eyebrow at him, questioningly.  
  
"I think it’s better if you keep that on," Jordan says, sheepishly, and Lydia knows he’s trying his best not to mention her wet and now  _see through_ shirt. “You can give it back to me tomorrow.”  
  
"Are you sure?" Lydia asks innocently, when really she’s just trying to prolong the conversation because for some reason, she doesn’t really want to leave  _him_.  
  
"Yeah, of course," Jordan says, a bit too quickly. "It’ll give me a reason to see you again."  
  
Lydia’s eyes widen at his last comment and she arches both eyebrows, wondering if she heard him correctly, but seeing the way his face turns red, she knows she did. “If you really wanted to see me, deputy, all you had to do is ask,” she says, using his title instead of his name just to tease.  
  
Jordan doesn’t say anything, just casts his gaze down, and Lydia squeals on the inside because she’s mustered him speechless, and that’s a good enough victory for her. Jordan then turns to open her car door for her. “Drive safely,” he says as she steps into the drivers seat, her skirt flashing a little more thigh than usual, and from her peripheral vision, Lydia watches Jordan swallow a little harder than normal.   
  
"I will," Lydia replies and then cocks her head to the side, cutely, "Thanks for the jacket again."  
  
He nods. She winks, for good measure, and Jordan’s face turns as red as hers was back when she was thinking dirty thoughts about him. Satisfied with herself, Lydia backs out of the parking lot, waves at the flustered deputy, and then drives out of the mall, thinking,  _Maybe today wasn’t such a bad day after all._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [come talk to me on tumblr!](http://lostmemoria.tumblr.com)


	11. can i kiss you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> date the boy who asks before he kisses you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [from this meme.](http://lostmemoria.tumblr.com/post/100348773242/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-quote-and-ill-write-you-a)

"Can…I kiss you?"  
  
The question takes Lydia off guard, it really does.   
  
They’re sitting in Jordan’s police cruiser parked in front of her house and Lydia looks up at him, eyes wide and face suddenly growing hot. Jordan’s staring at her with a similar expression, except much more surprised than she is, probably shocked at himself at the fact that he actually asked that _out loud_. The strawberry blonde looks away from him quickly, shyly, because she’s definitely sure that she’s blushing madly now.  
  
And Lydia Martin doesn’t blush.   
  
She makes boys blush, _yes_ , she makes boys flustered, _definitely_ , but now? Now, she’s the one blushing. She’s the one _flustered_. But she has every right to be, honestly, because before this, before Jordan, Lydia’s never really experienced that warm tingling feeling in the pit of her stomach like she does now, or the way her heart beats so fast whenever Jordan’s around, and she remembers one time how Scott was in the same room when it happened and he looked at her, first confused, and then suddenly understanding.  
  
He gave her a smile because he approved.  
  
And that’s all Lydia needs to see to know that she’s doing right for once. Because, for once, Lydia wants to be with the good guy. She doesn’t want to date the bad guy, she doesn’t want a distraction, she wants someone who will make her feel important, like he wants every part of her broken self and isn’t afraid to admit it, and most importantly:  
  
She wants someone to tell her how much they love her.  
  
"Jesus, sorry, I shouldn’t have said that," Jordan apologizes, genuine sincerity in his voice, "I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable—"  
  
"— _yes_ ,” Lydia interrupts, glancing up at him again and grabbing his attention. A small smile reaches her lips as he stares at her. “I mean, yes, as in I want you to kiss me,” she clarifies.  
  
Jordan blinks at her, mouth slightly parted. He probably wasn’t expecting that answer. “Are you…sure?” He asks softly.  
  
Lydia nods, still smiling, because she hasn’t been so sure about something for a long time, until now. And then as if to clear him of his doubts, she repeats it. “Kiss me.”  
  
She watches his jaw twitch slightly, something he does when he’s hesitating or thinking hard about something, and in this case he’s thinking about her. His hands then leave the steering wheel as he leans across the dashboard, closer to her, and softly cradles her face. Their noses touch very briefly, and Lydia hears a quiet familiar whisper in her ear,  _date the boy who asks before he kisses you_ , and Lydia thinks, _yes, I think I will._  
  
Jordan kisses her and his mouth feels warm and soft against hers, tasting like coffee and minty gum at the same time, and Lydia likes it.  She likes the way he kisses her slowly, as if he wants the moment to last forever, and maybe she does too. She likes how his touch isn’t domineering, as if she’s not something that needs to be dominated, but cherished. She likes how his thumb caresses her cheek lovingly, smoothing slow circles into her skin, but mostly, she just loves the way he makes her want to fall apart in his arms.   
  
And maybe she will, because she knows that he’ll piece her up together again.


	12. dinner for two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jordan reassures Lydia that he can make dinner for her, but then ends up failing miserably.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested by lilmisslydiamartin on tumblr: Jordan tries to cook Lydia dinner... /tries/

When Jordan reassured Lydia that he can definitely cook dinner for his girlfriend— _it’s the least I can do for you_ —he didn’t expect it to turn out so damn difficult _._  
  
It was suppose to be a simple but delicious chicken casserole, but now it just looks like a _burnt_ chicken casserole, which he doesn’t understand how that happened since the recipe told him to heat it at exactly 450 degrees in the oven, which he did exactly. He frowns and scratches his temple, confused, while at the same time looking absolutely ridiculous in the bright pink apron he’s wearing, which says in capital lettering:  _KISS THE COOK._ It’s the apron that Lydia usually wears when she’s in the kitchen, because while she cooks like a professional (who totally deserves all the kisses from him), Jordan cooks like a kid riding a bicycle for the first time without training wheels (who doesn’t deserve any kisses at all).  
  
Checking the time, Jordan thinks he probably has time to cook up something else, since Lydia isn’t meant to be back from shopping with Kira for another hour or so. But just as he’s about to grab the recipe book again, he hears the front door open and close, and then hears Lydia call his name, wondering where he is.  
  
And thinking that he has extremely bad luck, Jordan ventures out into the hallway to meet her. He finds her bending down to take off her heels—“Kira had to leave early since Scott’s apparently sick—” she pauses as soon as she glances up and sees him, clad in pink apron and floral oven mittens. The strawberry blonde blinks twice, still bent over and one heel still in hand, before finally bursting into laughter and nearly falling over. “Oh my god,” she manages to say in between giggles as she stumbles over to him, wide grin on her lips. “You look… _so sexy_ in that,” she teases, her fingers splaying across his chest as she stands on her tiptoes and gives him a quick kiss on the lips.  
  
"Very funny," Jordan says sheepishly, getting another giggle from her. Then he watches as she crinkles her nose, suddenly sniffing the air between them.  
  
She narrows her eyes at him. “You smell like burnt food.”  
  
"Well, at least it’s not burnt flesh?" He jokes, but Lydia doesn’t think it’s funny because she frowns. She doesn’t even like hearing the idea of her boyfriend being drenched in the flames again, not mattering if he’s immune to fire or not.  
  
Without saying another word, she turns on her heel and heads toward the kitchen, Jordan following behind her slightly nervous. The tray of burnt chicken casserole sits on the counter and when the strawberry blonde sees it, she doesn’t say anything for the longest time.  
  
"I don’t know what went wrong," Jordan quickly explains, "I followed all the instructions, I used melted cheese, combined the right amount of garlic and lemon juice, and I even sliced the onions without tearing up, and—"  
  
"—the pages are stuck together," Lydia hums casually, interrupting his tangent.  
  
Jordan’s jaw drops. “ _What?_ ”  
  
The strawberry blonde nods, holding the book up to show him how the two thin pages in the book were stuck together, making Jordan think it was only one page. He stares at it, completely and utterly flabbergasted. Lydia giggles. “I feel like an idiot,” he finally says, running a hand through his hair embarrassingly.  
  
Lydia smiles and hugs him, her arms wrapping around his waist and her head resting on his chest. “Well, you’re my idiot and I love you anyways,”  she says, glancing up at him and giving him a reassuring look.  
  
He smiles back at her sheepishly, leaning down to plant a kiss on her forehead. “I guess I’ll call for takeout then,” he says, slowly letting go of her to turn an make the call.  
  
But Lydia grabs him by the hand, stopping him. “No need,” she tells him with a bright smile still, “I can cook up something quick for us. How does stir fry sound?”  
  
Jordan frowns at first, not too keen on the idea of his girlfriend having to cook when he told her that he would do it. But knowing Lydia, he knows that she won’t change her mind no matter what he says. So he ends up nodding, “Alright, but I’m still going to help you out.”  
  
"Promise you won’t burn down the kitchen next?" Lydia asks, jokingly.  
  
Jordan can’t help but chuckle, “As long as I don’t use that recipe book, I think we’ll be fine.”  
  
"Good, then you can help," she says with a slight giggle before extending out her hands and reaching behind him, "but I want my apron back."  
  
Jordan lets her untie it, before slipping it off his neck and over hers instead. He grins, “It looks better on you anyways.”  
  
Lydia gives him an amused look as she ties the apron tightly around herself. “I know,” she tells him with a smug smile as they get to work.  
  
Stir fry, Jordan finds out, is the easiest thing to make that even he can’t possibly mess it up. Lydia instructs him on what to do, and as he slices a variety of different vegetables, she works with the leftover meat and steams some rice. As soon as Jordan’s finished chopping veggies, Lydia throws them into a large wok over the stove, making them sizzle as she turns up the flame. After that, Jordan just watches her in awe as she works her magic, sprinkling spices and other seasonings as she adds the chicken and cooks everything until it’s a nice golden brown. Lydia then gestures him to take out the plates, which he’s just about to do, but when he glances back at Lydia and sees her stirring it all together, a cute focused expression on her face, Jordan can’t help but go up behind her and wrap his arms around her waist, earning a surprised squeak from her.  
  
He gets a whiff of her light, flowery scent along with the delicious aroma of the stir fry, making him lean in and kiss her on the cheek. She squeaks again and Jordan think it’s adorable. “You deserve all the kisses in the world,” he whispers against her ear.  
  
Lydia turns slightly in his grasp until she’s facing him, her arms wrapping around his neck while his stay on her waist. She quirks an eyebrow up at him, a gesture she started doing because of his own eyebrow arching. “In the world? I just want kisses from _you_ ,” she says, biting her lip playfully.  
  
Jordan smiles as he dips his head down a bit so that their foreheads are touching. “You can kiss me as much as your heart desires,” he tells her, because Jordan wouldn’t mind it at all.  
  
"Oh really?" Lydia asks with a devious smiling, pressing herself closer against him. "I might just have to take you up on that offer."  
  
His lips hover close to hers, as he smiles against them. “Please do.”  
  
And it’s all he needs to say before she’s kissing him, crashing her lips against his while her fingers knead through his hair. There’s nothing remotely gentle about the way she’s kissing him and Jordan doesn’t mind, because he’s already lost between her touch and the sweet taste of her lips as she licks into his mouth, dragging her teeth across his lower lip and making him groan into her mouth, causing a gasp to escape from her also. Jordan pushes her back slightly against the counter until she’s pressed up against it and they continue to kiss with not a care in the world, that is until a familiar smoking smell takes them off guard.  
  
The food was burning. _Again._  
  
“Crap,” Lydia curses, quickly moving away from him to turn off the stove, but even then it’s too late for the stir fry.  
  
"We’re really bad at this," Jordan tries to joke, hovering over her shoulder.  
  
Lydia glances over at him and frowns momentarily, before eventually giving him a small smile. “ _We are_ ,” she agrees, laughing softly.   
  
Jordan smiles with her and then asks curiously, “so…what now?”  
  
The strawberry blonde crosses her arms and sighs. “Now? Now, we order take out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](http://lostmemoria.tumblr.com)


	13. pillow talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cutesy marrish + pillow talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested by the lovely mona, @gibbinscastillo from tumblr: I WANNA REQUEST A MARRISH FIC, except I'm terrible at prompting. Hmmmm, how about Marrish + pillow talk? (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ
> 
> This was lots of fun to write mostly because I can just see marrish doing cutesy pillow talk so much!! I hope you like it as much as I enjoyed writing it :)

Even if the world asks her to, Lydia won’t stop whispering his name.  
  
It leaves her lips along with the throaty, pleased moan that happens each time Jordan’s hips rock up, thrusting into her at just the right angle to leave her completely breathless and close. She feels him pull her closer to him, as if to occupy the same space as her, even though Lydia knows that’s fundamentally impossible, but she shares similar sentiments, because she wants to be just as close to him _too_. She wraps her arms around his neck, her mouth falling close to his ear, and it takes a few more nonrhythmic, sporadic thrusts against the bundle of nerves inside her that neither Jackson or Aiden were ever able to reach the way Jordan does, before she’s finally unraveling above him.  
  
Lydia shudders in his arms as she comes, her orgasm rushing over her until she cries out his name over and over again against his ear, _Jordan, Jordan, Jordan_. She’s about to bury her moans into his shoulder, but he slides a hand up from around her waist to cup her face, so that she’s looking at him. Lydia makes eye contact with him and he stares at her in that way that always makes her heart speed up, like it is right now, and everything around her fades away as the wave of pleasure intensifies just from that simple, yet intimate gaze. Her face flushes and she visibly trembles, but even when her head lolls back and her eyes flutter as she winds down from her orgasm, Jordan still watches her, pressing soft kisses on every part of her body.  
  
It’s an absolutely different feeling—when someone watches you fall apart in their arms, something Lydia never experienced with any other guy until now.  
  
The strawberry blonde falls back on to the bed, completely besotted, as Jordan joins her, cradling her in his arms while she tries to learn how to breathe again, because Jordan always leaves her breathless. Her eyes flutter close for a few moments, or minutes, and when she opens them again she expects to find him asleep, but he’s not. His soft gaze is still on her, his fingers reaching to stroke her hair and Lydia can’t help but blush. The intimacy makes her want to fall apart all over again.  
  
"Why….do you look at me like that?" she finally asks him, her voice a mere whisper.  
  
"Like what?" he questions softly.  
  
Her eyebrows furrow. “Like…” she points a finger at his eyes. “ _Like that._ Like…” She pauses, unable to find the right words.  
  
"Like I’m absolutely in love with you?" Jordan suggests, his lips curving into a smile.  
  
"Yeah," Lydia breathes. "Why?"  
  
He raises a brow at her. “Why what?” His hand leaves her hair and goes to her hand, twining their fingers together.  
  
"Why do you love me so much?" She asks, seriously, although it comes out sounding absolutely ridiculous. But Lydia _can’t_ help it. She wants to know, because no one’s ever treated her or loved her like the way that Jordan does.  
  
His eyes widen. “You want to know why I love you so much?”  
  
Lydia nods, making a tiny chuckle escape from his lips. She frowns and smacks him playfully. “I’m serious.”  
  
"Sorry," he apologizes, still smiling. "But, I can think of a hundred reasons from the top of my head on why I love you."  
  
Lydia snorts. “Just tell me three reasons. Your top three,” she says, thinking that’s a reasonable enough number to pacify her.  
  
"There isn’t really a top three…Everything’s tied for first place," Jordan tells her softly, the comment making Lydia blush. He smiles at her and pulls her closer into his arms, their legs tangling together and Lydia feels his warm breath against the crook of her neck as he hums thoughtfully. "Okay. _Three reasons._ ”  
  
"Right," Lydia says, huddling into his chest.  
  
"Well, first of all, you’re brilliant," he starts, making Lydia’s eyes go wide. She’s surprised that out of all things, he said that first. If it were someone else, they would have commented on her beauty first, surely. But no, not Jordan. "The smartest person, I know, actually. And if you weren’t already planning on going to one of the Ivy Leagues—"  
  
"—Or MIT," she adds firmly.  
  
Jordan rolls his eyes, “ _Or_ MIT, I’m sure you’d make an amazing deputy.”

A smile plays on Lydia’s lips. “Deputy Martin? I like the sound of that.”

"Me too," he says, feeling one of his fingers stroking up and down her bare arm. "I could teach you everything I know."

"Take me under your wing," Lydia says with a giggle.

"Yeah. But you winning a Field’s Medal is just as great if not better," he answers, kissing her on the cheek, before moving on. "Secondly…You’re so determined."

Lydia snorts. “Determined? More like stubborn,” she says, repeating something that Jackson told her a long time ago.  
  
Jordan frowns against her skin, “you’re determined because you want to help everyone. You want to save them, and that’s—”  
  
"—extremely stupid?" She says, mostly jokingly, even though some part inside her accepts it as that way, as being extremely stupid, because she’s put her life to risk so many times. But she doesn’t mind it, because she’d do it in a heartbeat for anyone she cares about.  
  
He finishes, “no, it’s extremely _brave_. That’s the last thing. You’re brave and strong and you’d never run away when one of your friends is in danger, and—Lydia?”  
  
She doesn’t even know when she started crying, but she is, soft sobs coming from her now because of everything Jordan said. She doesn’t say anything, hoping that maybe he doesn’t hear her, but that’s a stupid thought to even think in the first place. Before she can stop the tears, Lydia feels Jordan shift her so that she’s looking at him, their faces close, the warmth of their bodies radiating off each other. Lydia stares at him through her tear filled eyes while her heart beats rapidly again, and she’s sure he can hear it too. He wipes away her stray tears and smiles, “Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise.”  
  
Not able to say anything precisely coherent in the spur of the moment, Lydia closes the distance between their lips and kisses him, softly and fervently, because it’s the only way she can express what she’s feeling right now. When she pulls away, her lips still hovering close to his, she says in a much calmer voice, “thank you.”  
  
He looks at her, soft smile on his face. “For what?”

Lydia manages to smile back. “For being here with me. For…just being you.” It’s all she says before snuggling into him drowsily, her eyes finally fluttering close as she feels Jordan kiss her on the top of her head.

They fall asleep in each other’s arms, and Lydia wouldn’t want it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](http://lostmemoria.tumblr.com)


	14. breaking beds and push-ups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia likes watching Jordan do push-ups.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Based on this prompt:** _Which person of your otp furiously does push-ups while the other person sits on their back and reads a magazine._

Coming back from a long day at school and seeing her boyfriend shirtless and doing push-ups on the floor of his apartment—which is technically her apartment too, since she spends so much time _there_ —is a sight that Lydia will probably never get tired of seeing.  
  
She closes the door softly behind her, but it’s loud enough for Jordan to hear because he stops and glances up at her, a smile appearing on his lips. Ever since they finally found out that Jordan was a barghest— _at least he’s not another werewolf_ _,_ she remembers Stiles saying—Lydia’s noticed that his senses have become more enhanced, not to mention his added strength and stamina, which is nothing but a godsend when it comes to their activities in the bedroom.  
  
It still surprises the strawberry blonde that they haven’t broke the bed yet.  
  
“Hey, how was your day?” Jordan asks her, about to get up and greet her with a kiss when Lydia stops him.  
  
“Oh, don’t stop for me,” she says with a flirtatious smile, “I’m just going to sit down, read a magazine, maybe enjoy the _view_.” Lydia hears him chuckle at her comment, and with that said, she grabs the nearest magazine, which is the latest edition of Vogue, and takes a seat on _his_ back. And just as she expected, Jordan doesn’t even flinch. It makes her raise an appreciative eyebrow, even though he can’t see her.  
  
“Enjoy the view all you want,” he says with another smile, as he lowers himself downward until his chest almost touches the floor before bringing himself back to the starting position.  
  
And while he does this over and over again, Lydia finds her gaze straying away from the autumn fashion collection in the magazine, her attention redirecting to the way Jordan’s shoulder muscles flex with each push-up and how his brow drips with perspiration. Lydia licks her lips; watching her boyfriend do push ups is _definitely_ better than reading about which celebrity wore a piece of clothing better. She tosses the magazine aside. “You know…,” she starts, devious tone to her voice, “I used to do this with my ex boyfriends.”  
  
Jordan stops midway again, and Lydia can imagine his eyebrows furrowing. “How many push-ups did they _do?_ ” Although Jordan isn’t the type to get jealous, Lydia catches the slight tinge of curious envy in his voice and it makes her smile.  
  
“Well, Jackson wasn’t that impressive. He usually collapsed after sixty. But, Aiden? Aiden could do at least two hundred and fifty,” she hums, nonchalant.  
  
Jordan snorts. “Two fifty? That’s easy.”  
  
“ _In_ _ten minutes_ ,” Lydia adds with a grin and then shrugs, “He was a werewolf, after all.”  
  
He frowns. “Well, I’m sure _weredogs_ —” he still isn’t comfortable on calling himself a hellhound just yet, “—can do that, if not better.”  
  
Lydia hums, amused, and then leans forward so that she can whisper in his ear. “Then, prove me wrong.” It’s all she needs to say for Jordan to take it as a challenge, because as soon as the words leave her lips, he’s at it again, but this time much more quickly and furiously than before, but nevertheless enjoyable for Lydia to watch either way. She counts his push-ups silently in her head, not only for his benefit but for her own, because it’ll keep her busy and distracted from wanting to trail her hands down his bare torso, because god, she _really_ wants to.  
  
The ten minutes pass by crucially slow to Lydia’s unfortunate luck and halfway through, she actually thinks about stopping him so that she can just finally just crash her lips against his, but she manages to resist. Thankfully, when the ten minutes are finally over, Jordan stills, coming to a stop, and it’s only then when Lydia realizes that he just did exactly three hundred pushups. _In ten minutes_.She’s definitely impressed.  
  
And from what Lydia’s learned about herself in the past year or so, it’s quite difficult to impress her.  
  
“Okay, that was—” But before the strawberry blonde can ever finish her sentence, she feels Jordan’s arms wrap around her, grabbing her, and pinning her to the floor underneath him all in the fraction of a second. He grins down at her and Lydia can’t help but smile, eyes slightly wide. “—Impressive,” she finishes.  
  
“Maybe you should sit on my back more often,” he says, kissing the spot right above her brow.  
  
“Maybe I will,” she says teasingly, stroking one of her fingers down his chest. Then, furrowing her eyebrows, she remarks, “You’re having too much fun with your new-found abilities.”  
  
Jordan raises a brow at her and smirks, “From what I can recall, you were quite enjoying my new-found abilities _last night_ _._ ”  
  
Lydia blushes. “Shut up.” He chuckles, and then as if to really silence him, Lydia pulls him down by the back of his head and kisses him deeply.  
  
Jordan eagerly reciprocates the kiss, his hands traveling down  Lydia’s waist before picking her up and off the floor. Lydia presses her body against his and wraps her legs instinctively around his torso, her toes curling inward against his back. Jordan carries her to his room, not once breaking the kiss on the short walk towards his bed, where he gently drops her on to the mattress, her body sprawling underneath him. Lydia watches him with desire blown eyes as he settles over her, quickly dipping his head down to attack her neck with his mouth, gently nipping and licking at the skin there. A string of moans and soft sighs leave her lips from his burning touch, and it’s only when he retreats lower down her body, his hands slowly tugging her skirt down her legs does Lydia finally say, “ _We’re definitely going to break this bed._ ”  
  
Her skirt slides off her legs and drops to the ground as Jordan kisses the soft skin right above her underwear line. He quirks an eyebrow up at her comment, “You think so?”  
  
Another sigh escapes from Lydia’s lips as Jordan lowers his mouth to her inner thigh, placing kisses there, and making Lydia squirm beneath him. “I know so,” she manages to reply, sitting up on her elbows to watch him. “It’s already, like, _ah_ ,” Lydia lets out another low moan as Jordan kisses her other thigh, his nose making just enough friction against her core through the fabric of her underwear to send a spark jolting through her. “—it’s a-already broken enough,” she manages to finish, dropping her head back down to the bed and deciding to just let Jordan do whatever he wants with her.  
  
She hears him chuckle, his warm breath hitting against her inner thigh which makes Lydia exhale deeply. And then, without a moment’s notice, Jordan pulls her closer to him by the back of her legs, a sudden gasp escaping from Lydia as he spreads her legs apart, his fingers hooked in both sides of her underwear. He locks eyes with her and grins. “Then,” he says, tugging off her underwear unceremoniously and tossing it to the side, “let’s break it some more.”  
  
After that, Lydia becomes a pliant and loose-limbed mess, crying out Jordan’s name sometimes, while the rest of the time it’s just incoherent mumblings leaving her mouth, because Jordan drives her to the edge so many times that she loses count, her brain unable to function anymore. It’s only when he finally enters her and she manages to think past the amazing feeling of her clenching and spasming around his cock, does Lydia actually consider the hopeful thought that the bed _might_ actually stay intact for another day.  
  
God, was shesowrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](http://lostmemoria.tumblr.com)


End file.
